oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Haest
History Born of the union between the Jotun Blooded Half Cliff Giant Gou and the Jotun Blooded Wood Giant Glynnii, Haest inherited both their Jotun Blood powers, making her even larger than either would be able to achieve. While raised for a few years normally in the forests east of Okibo, she was taken into a Demiplane with her parents so they may raise her themselves together in case either should fall in the onslaught that was the Oni Emperor. The seclusion was perfect for the monastic training that both parents had set themselves in, and now passed down to their daughter. She took to the monk training well, learning from her father how to use the aspects of the monk with not as much focus on the order of it as well as how to use Ki with her body rather than her spirit. By the time they left the demiplane, she was an adult and ready to go out on her own to avenge her parents if either should fall in the near future. Fortune favored her parents though and both survived the chaos that was the fall of the Oni Emperor and the pushing back of the Thii. In the peace of the next two years, Haest began developing her own way to train and fight. She took the divine fervor her father had towards his physical perfection that he taught her to allow herself to sharpen her combat potential and defend herself with divine might. She also sharpened her defenses against magic so that she could purely enjoy a martial fight. Finally she followed the ways of a normal fighter to train and perfect her unarmed combat. With all this training she eventually even unlocked the Jotun Blood her parents passed down to her, growing to a huge height and displaying a strong physical prowess. As her father grew tired of the constant battles in far away lands, he gave her his blessing to journey on her own and defend the world in the way that she would. And so she set out, a few pieces of equipment gifted from her father and some she had gathered over the few years, striking out to Amaria and Egron to fight against the forces of evil. Appearance Haest has a pleasing yet fierce face, a striking look of challenge to those around her. Her green eyes pierce those with a fierce almost wild nature that says she would fight even the strongest of fighters in a competition. Her body is trained and muscular, showing her lithe frame that still has the body of a woman within. While she is mostly evenly muscled throughout her body, her legs are especially muscular and marked as such with a few tattoos to show their perfection in training. She has a few scars from fighting against wild animals for training, though those only accentuate her fierce figure. Her golden blonde hair is tied into two long braids that reach down to her waist. Personality Calm when at peace, ferocious in combat. She is very protective of her friends and refuses to ever leave a combat situation with a single friend left behind. She is not for lack of humor and enjoyment as she will drink with warriors and gamble with rogues for fun. Friends Gou and Glynnii: her Parents Enemies Those that support the dead Oni Emperor's ideals Maloglash and his forces Those who would threaten the world and its peace it fights for. Aspirations Fight equally no matter if there is an absence of magic Become a martial equal to those legends who fight the greatest of enemies Perfect her father's fighting style of physical physical perfection in place of spiritual perfection Category:Player Characters Category:Player Character